Still needs a title
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: Percy, Nico and Luke have become gods. Thalia is still a Hunter but in love. Annabeth is still a half-blood but is famous and has 2 kids. Bianca has been brought back to life and now married.
1. Meet the Children

Annabeth stirred on her bed and as soon as she opened her eyes, she screamed. Two pairs of green and gray eyes looked back at her, "Don't scare me like that anymore!" Annabeth laughed. The two children clambered on the bed and bounced, "What can we do today? What are we going to do?" "Well, Uncle Nico is going to take us battle training! Get ready, we're leaving in 10 minutes!" She smiled as her twin children fell over racing towards their rooms. She then sighed and changed, thinking about the father of her twins. Percy Jackson, now the second god of the seas. She frowned and gritted her teeth, 'How could you just leave me?' She thought, 'And I thought you loved me.' Her brow smoothed out as she thought, 'But I have been blessed with such beautiful children. Athena, the older, wiser of the two. And she looks just like me! And… Percy, the younger one… He reminds me of-' "Wise girl?" She yelped and spun, her hand resting on her dagger, which was lying on her bedside desk. Her eyes got wide as she saw a man around 29 standing there, glowing faintly, "Percy?"

Athena peeked her head into the room and her cloudy silver-green eyes spied on a black haired man, with his back on her glowing with a blue aura. Her brother, Percy tripped and hissed at her, "You cheated-" "Shut up!" She whispered, trying to hear what Annabeth was saying, "Listen to this!" "Why did you just leave me here you, bas-" "Annabeth, calm down already! I'm trying to tell you something-" "No, you shut up! You just left me here when I was with _your_ children and you leave, not even caring about me feelings!" Athena glanced at her brother, but he was gone. She looked back into the room in her alarm and saw him walking in saying, "Who are you?" The god looked down and whispered, "Is this him?"

*At Olympus*

Thalia sighed and said to Nico, "I bet Percy's going to come back with his A-S-S whipped." Nice nodded looking excited, "Last time I saw her she was telling me that when Percy showed his face in her house, she has going to kill him as best as she can." Thalia snorted, "Damn right!" Then a shout so loud, it shook the earth came. Nico and Thalia looked at each other, then Nico put his hand on Thalia's shoulder they both disappeared.

*At Annabeth's splendidly designed house.*

Annabeth smirked and wiped her dagger with her handkerchief, "That's what you get for trying to get _my_ son." Percy glared at her, holding his arm –which was bleeding golden ichor- and said, "I wasn't trying. I was just wanting to hold my son." Then a miniature golden haired girl stepped in the room, "Percy!" Percy looked at her and pointed at himself, "Me?" But she ignored him and went to her brother, "Are you alright?" The god looked at Annabeth who glared back and went to her daughter telling her, "He's alright, it's just that that man there wanted Percy for himself." Percy argued, "That's not true! What do you mean me, or him?" "What mommy says is always true." The black haired boy said, "She once said that her dagger was dangerous and I cut myself. It really hurt." Annabeth glared at him and said colder than Percy had ever heard her talk, "Go away before I hurt you even more." Then two large beams of light appeared and Thalia and Nico stepped out, "Percy, I did warn you." The son of Hades said, "Me?" The younger Percy asked, "No. The older one with the blue glow." Thalia said, poking Percy's arm hard, zapping him pretty painfully, "Why did you come anyway?"

Thalia crossed her arms together and sighed, "Percy. You. Go. Get. Your. Scrawny. Butt. Back. To. Olympus. Nico, you and I stay here. Weren't you going to teach them the advanced techniques in fighting?" Annabeth pointed her finger upwards, "Percy, go back to Mount Olympus and send Luke down. I need to talk with him." Percy scowled and disappeared, with everyone averting his or her eyes. Annabeth sighed in relief and said, "Athena, Percy? Let's go to the gym!" The kids nodded, forgetting about there father instantly and ran off, seeing who would get there first. Nico smiled and said, "So… Teaching it is!" Then he ran after the children. Thalia glanced at Annabeth and said, "There's something wrong… I know there is. Tell me now." The golden haired girl sighed and nodded, "Well…" Luke then came out, "So, Annabeth? What's up?" Thalia blushed a bit but shook her head, "I'll leave…" (Remember she's a Hunter of Artemis! She can't fall in love…) Luke frowned but stepped out of the way, "Well, what do I do? Percy came suddenly and the kids are now wondering about him and ARGH!" She yelled, throwing her dagger at a picture on her wall. It sank into Percy's face and she growled, stomping to the picture and cut out his face, and threw it into a bin.

Luke sighed and said, "Well, I got some news." "What news?" Annabeth said, sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, "Well, it seems Percy's children-" "What about him? Oh sure. He creates children as fast as rabbits." Luke chuckled and continued, "Well, his children have a special ability… Each of them has a unique skill. One of his kids, River, has the ability to freeze things. And she isn't even a daughter of a ice god." Annabeth looked up hopefully, "Really? I wonder what Athena's and Percy's abilities are-" "ANNABETH!" Nico yelled, "THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPENING TO ATHENA AND PERCY!" Annabeth and Luke exchanged glances and ran to the gym.

Athena reached up and felt around her face, "What's wrong?" Percy, Thalia and Nico were staring at her, shocked. She looked back at Percy, horrified. Percy, who once had black hair and sea-green eyes, was now a blond with gold eyes. Percy stuttered, "A-athena? Y-you have…" Annabeth came in and froze, "What happened to you two?" Percy burst into tears, "I don't know!" Then suddenly he morphed into brunette hair with blue eyes. Annabeth hugged Percy, "Calm down. You'll be ok. Just concentrate on your… old face." He closed his eyes and his hair slowly darkened and his eyes rolled around in his eye sockets. He fainted. Athena ran to him, "Is he ok? AHH!!!!" She then saw her hand.

Thalia ran to Athena and said frightened, "You'll be ok. Just calm down please!" She screamed and fell twitching on the floor, her body shuddering horribly. Athena snatched back her hand and suddenly her body burst into flames, Nico yelled, "THINK OF WATER!" Athena stared back at him and her eyes turned dark, "Don't tell me what to do." But her voice changed. It was raspy and dry like flames, "For that you must be-" She choked and fell on the floor, her body flickering from fire, to water, to ice, to earth, to light then Nico's eyes rolled backwards, "Stop." Her body floated up into the air, every part of her went black and see-through, like a shadow. Annabeth was looking at her scared. Luke went to Athena and touched her arm and it went through, "Her power is very powerful. It must not be used wrongly." Luke said, "Her power is to change into an element. She can be used as a weapon… For good and evil."


	2. Arrival in Camp HalfBlood

So, I'm using the suggestions from you reviewers (Thanks you guys!) and I promise I would **try** to use spacing. If it's too annoying/hard for me, I'll discontinue it. BTW this story is 13 years after Percy becomes 16, so that means Annabeth and Percy are 29, Nico is 26, Thalia in reality is 31 but in appearance 15 and someone please tell me Grover's age?

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Wh-where am I?" A small timid voice rang

"You, Athena, daughter of Annabeth, is now in the realm of dreams. I am Morpheus, the god of dreams, I have come with a message from the gods."

"Then tell me." Athena said

"First of all, Aphrodite wanted me to tell you, love will find you unexpectedly and soon. Secondly, Ares said, 'Don't mess with me like your father did.'"

"What did my dad do?" Athena wondered aloud

"And he told me to tell you that he would not be as merciful. Zeus says not to get power-hungry like Luke once did. Hera says do not reject her offers like you mother did."

"Really, what's up with my parents?" She asked Morpheus, who just ignored her

"Hermes said that he wanted you to have courage when on quests because he would watch over you. Poseidon says he had high expectations and… Hades says don't offer with him for a life exchange. And that's it, I think."

Athena nodded and said, "Thank you, Morpheus." Then light blinded her

Percy leaned over his sister and said loudly, "Athena! Are you awake?"

"P-percy?" Athena muttered, "Is that you?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Mom, Luke, Thalia and Nico are waiting outside."

Athena jumped up, "Let's go!" But she looked at her hand uncertainly, "But… Will I burst into flames again?"

"'Course not!" Percy snorted, "I think." And he asked, "Did I change?"

"Nope. Why don't you try and control that power? I think it's awesome!" Athena gushed

Percy blushed, "Thanks."

As the two siblings went outside of the gym, Annabeth looked up and hugged Athena, "Are you ok?"

Athena nodded, "Yeah. Since I still am alive, I guess it counts."

Then Annabeth looked at Nico, "So, these are their powers?"

"What powers?" Percy and Athena asked

Nico ignored them and said, "Yeah. So… Camp Half-Blood?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth nodded

"Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked

"Camp Half-Blood…" Athena muttered

"That's right!" Thalia said, "I'll bet you would go to either the new cabin, Cabin 13. Percy's children's place or Athena's Cabin 11."

"Cabin 11 sounds better. 13's an unlucky number." Athena said

Annabeth smiled at her, "Great choice!"

Percy frowned, "Who's this Percy I keep hearing?"

Thalia looked at her friends and said, "Well… He's your dad. You were named after him."

"Let's go!" Athena shouted, punching her hand into the air

*After a very long time on a boat…*

"… It's a farm?" Athena asked

"No. It's just something to keep the mortals away." Annabeth answered, "Let's meet Chiron."

After a long time of the adults greeting and signing autographs for the campers, they reached the Big House

Chiron came out in his centaur form and his eyes widened, "Annabeth? Is this your children?"

Annabeth nodded, "Is there something wrong?"

"A new prophecy came from the Oracle." Chiron muttered

The three friends exchanged dark glances and Nico said, "Why don't we talk… In private and in the Big House?"

Chiron nodded, "Oh yeah, Dionysus is in Olympus now. The new camp director is-"

"Hi, guys!"

Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Athena and Percy groaned. It was Apollo.

"Have you heard my new poem? It's now a-"

Chiron quickly said, "Well, we should discuss things inside. You two decide your cabins and mingle with the other demigods."

Athena pouted but went, dragging Percy with her.

*Cabin 11*

Athena poked her head in the cabin and called, "Hello?"

A handsome honey-blond boy around 16 came out of a room, without a shirt. He looked at her and Percy then called, "Kylia! New campers!" Then he winked at her and went back in the room he came out of.

Athena was red in the face and Percy laughed, "I can't believe you have a crush on our half-uncle."

"I don't even know who he is-"

"So you're Athena and Percy Chase." A silky voice rang

Percy looked up and gasped. Standing on front of them was a girl who looked around 18 with pure blond hair, silver eyes and a curvy figure

"Yeah… And I think you're Kylia?" Athena asked

"Yeah. And if you're in this cabin, your beds are over there." Kylia pointed at an empty room to her left. Then she walked out of the cabin and to an archery field

Athena smiled, "So, this is our new home I guess."

*After settling in… Fast-forward a week*

Athena grinned at the girl in front of her and hit her arm. The girl dropped her sword and said, "You're improving really well!"

"Thanks, Z."

"No prob. See ya at lunch." 'Z' said

Athena looked at her sword as it changed into a hairpin, 'And there goes another chance to ask about the prophecy.'

*With Percy*

Percy sat on the beach with his toes touching the water.

Every time his foot went in the sea, he felt power shooting through his body like one of Apollo's kids' arrows, and he had experience of that.

"What 'cha doing?"

Percy spun and pointed his dagger at the person's throat, "Oh. It's you."

He sat back down and turned away from the person.

"Come on, lighten up!" Apollo said, "_Stupidity comes from_-"

"Um, Lord Apollo?" Percy interrupted, "Why does the seawater give me… Power?"

Apollo looked annoyed but said, "That comes from Poseidon's powers, to Percy Senior and finally to you and your sister."

Percy nodded and said, "So… I can breath underwater? I can control liquid? Can I even-"

"Slow down, cuz- I mean nef!" (Nef is nephew)

Percy shut his mouth and said, "So can I?"

Apollo nodded, "Yup and your other power… In the prophecy it said that you could affect other people- Crap! You didn't hear that!"

Percy grinned, "Thanks Lord Apollo!" Then he ran off.

*Athena again…*

Athena was walking toward the pegasii stables and stopped. She blushed and said, "H-hello!"

The boy standing there grinned and said, "Hello, Anna!" (Her nickname… A from the beginning and 'na' from the end)

"So… Why are you here, then?" (I need a name! Please message me a name!)

"Oh, didn't you hear? I'm the new stable manager." He exaggerated plugging his nose and waving his hand, "It smells horrible."

Athena grinned and said, "I need practice on flying. Could you help-"

_Hey, wassup galfriend?_

"What the heck?!"


	3. Amphisbaena?

I know that some parts in my story don't make sense, so after I finish this story, I'm going to revise it!

**BTW, thanks, mwh, for the names and Grover's age! (Which is 44)**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

_I said, Hey! Wassup galfriend! You need to answer with, I'm fine! Sheesh! What is up with half-bloods these days?_

Athena was gawking at the pegasus who said that, "You can speak?"

_Duh._

Athena's eye twitched

"What's going on?" Aiglos asked

She sighed and said, "This pegasus is talking to me."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"That I don't know if I'm sane or insane." Athena replied coolly

Aiglos chuckled, "I'll leave you to talk to the horses."

Athena blushed slightly and nodded.

The pegasus snorted, _So, ya wanna get to know me?_

Athena laughed, "No. I only date within the human species."

_I mean, yo Athena, daugh'er of Percy! I'm Nightcloud, Blackjack's son!_

"You mean you're _the_ Blackjack's son?"

_Didn't I jus' say that?_

Athena sighed, "I need to practice flying so are you going to help or not?"

***With Percy Jr.***

Percy sighed as he flopped on the soil, 'Where in the hell- I mean Underworld, is Athena?'

Then a black stallion leapt over his head saying, _Yo, Percy number 2!_

"Huh?"

_So are you Percy 1 or 2?_

"Er… 2?"

_Oh. I thought you were the one that saved me… Oh yeah! I'm Blackjack!_

"Blackjack… Oh! The one my dad saved from when Luke was still evil?"

_Yeah? Wait!!!!! Is Luke here?_

"No."

_Oh. I wanted to mash his head together._

Percy looked at the pegasus weirdly. Blackjack just looked back and cocked its head.

_What?_

"I'm thinking I want flying lessons."

***With Annabeth***

Annabeth sat down on her bed in the Big House. Thalia sat down next to her, "How's life?"

Annabeth sighed, "Cruel. As usual."

Thalia smiled weakly, "Want to kill some monsters?"

"Yeah." Annabeth said dully

"Great! Let's go! Get your dagger, cap and… The you-know-what."

Annabeth sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Yup! I've already got my Hunter weapons."

Annabeth got up and went to her room and got her items, including some ambrosia and nectar. Thalia then walked into the room with a faintly glowing key, "Looking for this?"

Annabeth looked up from an opened drawer and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, Thal!"

"So when… Are you ever going to… Move on?" Thalia asked carefully.

Annabeth sighed, "I don't know… I just want to send some monsters back to the Underworld."

Thalia grinned, "That's the Annabeth I know."

Annabeth grinned back, "Let's go!"

***With Percy Jr.***

Percy screamed as the pegasus flew downwards, he clutched hardly at the black pegasus's mane.

Blackjack moaned, _Not so hard! Even boss wasn't this hopeless._

Percy sighed, "Maybe I'm not cut out for being a pegasii rider."

***Athena's POV***

Athena grinned as she soared into the air, the wind rippling through her hair.

(**That rhymed!**)

Nightcloud neighed and said, _Hey! You've go' flyin' talen'!_

Athena laughed, "I think I got that from my father!"

_I don' know 'bout tha', but I think tha' ya do!_

Athena smiled and realised how comfortable she felt on the shoulder blades of Nightcloud.

The beating of his wings were soothing and rhythmic, almost lulling her into sleep.

She gently squeezed his sides and he flew downwards to the stables.

She then spotted her brother, falling of another black pegasus onto the straw floor.

Athena smirked as she hopped off Nightcloud and gave him an apple nearby.

"So, was it fun?" She asked Percy.

He groaned from the floor and said, "No. I almost fell three times."

***Annabeth…***

Annabeth took out a piece of cloth and put it on the floor, watching for monsters to come out.

Thalia gestured her to follow her into the bushes and wait.

The blond woman slid through the leaves, not making a sound, and soon enough, a rustle of wind through leaves alerted the two women that a monster was there.

Annabeth's eyes gleamed.

_It's an __Amphisbaena!_

(**I've got the description… This is from Wikipedia: This early description of the amphisbaena depicts a venomous, duo-headed snakelike creature. However, Medieval and later drawings often show it with two or more scaled feet, particularly chicken feet and feathered wings. Some even depict it as a horned, dragon-like creature with a serpent-headed tail and small, round ears, while others have both "necks" of equal size so that it cannot be determined which is the rear head. Many descriptions of the amphisbaena say its eyes glow like candles or lightning,**)

The dragon-like monster edged towards the cloth, sniffing it.

Its tail nipped at the main head and bit the cloth.

Then Thalia jumped out of the bushes, at the same time as shooting two celestial bronze arrows at each head.

Annabeth climbed up a tree and jumped off it, forcing her dagger inside its hide and piercing its heart.

The Amphisbaena disintegrated under her.

She smirked and said to Thalia, "That was easy."

The dark haired lieutenant of the Hunters smiled back, "Yes it was."

Thalia went to the trophy of the Amphisbaena and picked it up.

Annabeth looked at it and grimaced, "You can have it."

Thalia grinned, "Are you sure you don't want the tooth?"

The daughter of Athena nodded, "I'd rather leave it to someone else then accidently get poisoned by it."

Thalia rolled her eyes and put the tooth into her silver bag, "More monsters or what?"

Annabeth smiled as she pulled out a bag of chips, "Food."


	4. Giving Up

**Sorry guys...**

**I'm giving up this story since I don't have any more inspiration...**

**If anyone wants the story, please PM me. I'll give you the basics of what I wanted for the story, but it's up to you to use it or not.**

**I'm sorry to you guys who really wanted to read it!**

**~Shady is sadly going off  
**


	5. Thalia Castellan

**So this story is now: Thalia Castellan's!**

**Please visit her profile and look for it!**

**I don't know what she's going to call it, so just look for it!**

**Logging off (again),**

**Shady  
**


End file.
